


Traverse Town; eine Flüchtlingsstadt

by Lymsleia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, places
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Neonlichter im dritten Bezirk wetteiferten in ihrer Helligkeit mit den unzähligen Sternen am Himmel - mit Sternen, die von Nacht zu Nacht weniger wurden. Sterne erloschen, Welten wurde zerstört, und das war der wirkliche Grund, aus dem sie alle hier waren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traverse Town; eine Flüchtlingsstadt

Wesen aus den unterschiedlichsten Welten hatten sich in dieser Stadt zusammengefunden und manchmal erschien es Leon erstaunlich, dass sie alle so friedlich nebeneinander und miteinander leben konnten.   
Die drei Entenkinder hatten einen Laden aufgemacht, in dem man allerhand Krimskrams kaufen konnte, die Mogrys waren für ihre Schmiedekunst bekannt und wer neu in die Stadt kam und noch nicht wusste, wo er bleiben sollte, konnte sich im vielfarbigen Hotel ein Zimmer nehmen, auch wenn die Aussicht vom Balkon auf die Hintergassen vielleicht nicht die beste war.   
Für jemanden, der dem Rummel auf dem Marktplatz im ersten Bezirk entkommen wollte, gab es verborgene Höhlen unterhalb der Stadt, und in einer davon lebte sogar ein Zauberer, der sein ganzes Mobiliar verkleinert und in einen Koffer gepackt hatte, ehe er hergekommen war. Für die technikinteressierten gab es die Villa mit Kniff, die alles herstellte, was man so brauchen konnte und noch viel mehr, für das es keinen ersichtlichen Verwendungszweck gab und wem dann noch immer langweilig war, der konnte versuchen, die von den Mogrys versteckten Postkarten zu finden und sie im Briefkasten einzuwerfen, um an ihrem Gewinnspiel teilzunehmen.

Die Neonlichter im dritten Bezirk wetteiferten in ihrer Helligkeit mit den unzähligen Sternen am Himmel - mit Sternen, die von Nacht zu Nacht weniger wurden. Sterne erloschen, Welten wurde zerstört, und das war der wirkliche Grund, aus dem sie alle hier waren: Sie hatten keinen anderen Ort mehr, an den sie gehen konnten.   
Man konnte es drehen und wenden, wie man wollte: Traverse Town blieb doch eine Flüchtlingsstadt.

Die Herzlosen, das wusste Leon, würden auch diese Stadt erreichen. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis man sich in den einzelnen Bezirken nicht mehr frei bewegen konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, von einem Schatten angefallen zu werden, Opfer der Dunkelheit zu werden wie so viele Menschen, Wesen und Welten zuvor?

Auch nach Hollow Bastion waren sie schleichend gekommen, die Schatten, zunächst nur, als alle schliefen, unbemerkt und unerkannt, doch schließlich selbst am helllichten Tage. Das Sonnenlicht schien ihnen fast noch mehr Macht zu verleihen, denn es warf umso mehr Schatten. Das war einer der Gründe dafür, dass Leon dankbar war, dass es in Traverse Town immer Nacht war.   
Die Schatten hatten ihm genommen, was ihm wichtig war, seine Welt, viele der Menschen, die er seine Freunde genannt hatte, in gewisser Hinsicht sogar seinen Namen, den Namen, den er am liebsten vergessen wollte. Und dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als sich in den Schatten zu verbergen, gemeinsam mit den wenigen, denen mit ihm die Flucht gelungen war, um alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um zu verhindern, dass die Herzlosen auch Traverse Town überfielen und einen weiteren Stern vom Himmel stahlen.

Traverse mochte nur eine Flüchtlingsstadt sein, aber sie war die einzige Heimat, die er noch hatte.


End file.
